


Has Boxing Been Good For You?

by PipersLostChild



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And i don’t know how to tag things, It’s a fun one folks, M/M, Multi, Nick is confident, So is jay in this, Yeah i got this suggestion on a discord chat, and I had to write it, as you can see it didn’t happen, i meant to post this last week, im a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: Nick fell into boxing at the age of sixteen with a fist through the wall of his childhood home in a fit of rage. At the age of twenty four he bursts onto the Boxing scene with the fitness of a viper and rage of someone who has something to prove.Jay Gatsby burst onto the stock scene at the age of twenty two, and promptly into the newspapers for being a wiz with stock, and brokering deals. He never makes it out of the papers.This isn’t the story of how they made their names unforgettable, this is the story of how they fell into each other’s lives, and later their heart.





	Has Boxing Been Good For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is a story that was inspired by a discord chat. It is also saved on my computer as Boxing AU that caused Fangirling in the discord.

     Nick Caraway fell into boxing at the age of sixteen, with to much rage at the world and the need to prove himself crawling under his skin. He had watched boxing before, but never actually tried it himself until he punched a hole into the wall of his parents house in Kansas. He fell in love with the rush of adrenaline and way the world faded out except for him and his opponent. The training forced his body to become harder, leaner, even though he never bulked up like many of his classmates, he was more than strong enough to take them on. At the age of eighteen he moved to New York and a tiny apartment, and went to school to get a degree in business like his father wanted, and a degree in writing like he wanted. Boxing fell to the wayside during that time, but he stayed in the ring as best he’s able, and did a-lot better in his fights than he thought. He made good money that way, moving up the ranks steadily until he finished school, Then he exploded onto the scene of professional boxing, become the best in New York after a couple of years in the scene.  
     He met Jay Gatsby a month after his first fight as a pro boxer. The man likes to sponsor up and coming fighters, and has the financial backing to bring people out of the muck. No one knows for certain where he gets his money from, but rumors say that most of it isn’t from his legal business as a stock broker. Gatsby burst into the stock broker scene a three years earlier, and hadn’t left the papers yet. At the time he was in the papers for brokering between two companies a multi million dollars merger. Jay was a friend of his trainer, Wolfsheim, and was coming to the gym to remind Wolfsheim of their standing lunch plans.  
     Jay walked into the gym not expecting to see what he saw. He had heard of Nick Caraway before, but never had seen him, or met him. He wasn’t expecting the first time he sees him to be with Nick shirtless, muscles rippling as he punched a bag hanging in the middle of the room. Nick looked over at him from the bag, blue eyes catching his, recognition lighting them up. He had a slight scruff on his chin, and his shorts where as ratty as his shoes, which clearly had been with him for a while. He didn’t smile, but he did straighten up from the ready position he was in, and stilled the bag. Jay was dumbstruck. Nick made every thought in his head disappear. Jay knew he was staring, but he couldn’t care. Nick was hot.  
     Nick walked over to where Gatsby was standing, smirking inside at the dumbstruck look on his face. He had always thought of himself as scrawny, but the way Gatsby was looking at him reminded him that he did in fact look really good according to most people. The fact that Gatsby was quite sexy himself may have influenced his walk from his normal one to something slightly more provocative. Who’s he kidding he made it as provocative as possible without being overt. Watching Gatsby get more and more flustered as he walked closer was a lot more entertaining then it should have been. When he got close enough, he held out his hand, the towel that was held in his other placed over his shoulder. “Hello, Nick Caraway. It’s Gatsby, right?” He said, trying not to grin at the day Gatsby’s mouth worked over attempting to introduce himself. “Jay, please.” He managed to get out past the dry lump in his throat. “Then I must ask you to call me Nick in return.” Nick replied, thankful that his amusement didn’t show in his voice.  
     “Ah, Jay!” Wolfsheim exclaimed form the top of the stairs that lead to his office, startling Jay out of his stupor. He let go of Nick’s hand. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he jogged down the stairs. Jay smiled lightly. “Just here to remind you about the lunch we were having tomorrow,” he said, hand going into the pockets of the blue suit he was wearing. Wolfsheim slowed from the almost jog he used to get to Jay. “Thank you for reminding me, I would have forgotten otherwise. I see you’ve met Nick Caraway?” He asked. Jay nodded. “Yes. He just introduced himself.” He turned to Nick. “It was good to meet you,” he said. “I have to leave, unfortunately. Work waits for no man, and I simply must get back to mine.” He addressed the both of them this time, bowing lightly. He turned and walked out the door after that display. Nick couldn’t help but watch him leave. Those pants really did amazing things to his legs. Once Jay had walked out the door, Nick returned to the punching bag. He had a few more sets he had to do.


End file.
